films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem, alternately titled Thomas, We Love You, is the first song and music video in the franchise and the only song from the third season dedicated to Thomas and based on his theme. The song is also known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale in the fourth season. A CGI version was released as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :It's Thomas the Tank Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With his heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Thomas, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Thomas, we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :There's Gordon, and Henry, :Edward, James, and Toby, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Percy! :Terence, and Bertie, :Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you, :Thomas we love you, :Thomas, :We love you! Characters Season 3 version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Emily *Lady *Rosie *Molly *Mavis *Ashima *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jem Cole *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Daisy (mentioned) Season 4 version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Emily *Lady *Rosie *Molly *Mavis *Ashima *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Diesel *Daisy *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duke *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Harold *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Jem Cole CGI version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Emily *Lady *Rosie *Molly *Mavis *Ashima *Connor *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Farmer McColl *The Teacher *The Blond-haired Boy *The Great Composer *Diesel (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) *Terence (mentioned) Episodes Season 3 version *A Scarf for Percy *Percy's Promise *Time for Trouble *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Thomas Gets Bumped *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (Emily, Lady and the Narrowgages Edition) *Diesel Does It Again *Henry's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *Trust Thomas *Mavis *Toby's Tightrope *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party *Oliver Owns Up *Heroes *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 version *Thomas and Gordon *Edward and Gordon *Thomas' Train *Thomas and the Trucks *James and the Coaches *Thomas, Terence and the Snow *Tenders and Turntables *Dirty Objects *Down the Mine *Thomas' Christmas Party *Thomas and Trevor *Percy and Harold *Better Late Than Never *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Percy's Predicament *The Diseasel *Wrong Road *Diesel Does It Again *Oliver Owns Up *Bulldog *You Can't Win *A Bad Day for Sir Handel *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks! *Home at Last *Special Funnel *Steam Roller *Rusty to the Rescue *Thomas and Stepney *Train Stops Play *Bowled Out *Henry and the Elephant *Paint Pots and Queens *Thomas and the Special Letter *Bulls Eyes *Special Attraction *Fish CGI version *The Lion of Sodor *Double Trouble *Thomas and Scruff *Jitters and Japes *Day of the Diesels *Up, Up and Away! *Stop That Bus! *Flash Bang Wallop! *Thomas Toots the Crows *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor *King of the Railway *Steamie Stafford *The Thomas Way *Santa's Little Engine *The Frozen Turntable *Thomas' Shortcut *Tale of the Brave *Not So Slow Coaches *The Adventure Begins Deleted Scenes *Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. *Gordon and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Gordon noticing that his dome is blown off while going over the viaduct. *Thomas Gets Bumped: **A deleted shot of Thomas passing the signalbox and under the bridge. **A deleted scene of Thomas passing another signalbox. **An extended shot of Thomas pushing trucks at the yard. **A deleted shot of Thomas passing another signalbox before entering a station. *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon: **A deleted scene of Thomas passing Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. **A deleted shot of Thomas entering Elsbridge while pushing the Chinese Dragon. *Trust Thomas: **A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. **An extended close-up shot of Thomas puffing towards the pond. *Toby's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Toby being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Edward entering Wellsworth. *Oliver Owns Up - A deleted scene of Oliver passing Gordon. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: **A close-up shot of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Mountain Village. **A wide-shot of Thomas leaving the Mountain Village. Notes *The song is currently featured on the Official Website, but only on mobile and the US sites. *A version without subtitles is seen on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories. *There are two versions of this song, one with footage from the third season and one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. The latter is known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. *The scene of The Diesel in the grand finale version was mirrored. *The scene of Thomas plowing through the snow in the CGI version was also mirrored. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. *In Japan, it was called "Theme of Thomas the Tank Engine". The Spanish title was called "Thomas We Love" or "Thomas Locomotive". It was called "Anthem Tom" in Polish. In Norway, this episode was called "Thomas We Love You". The Portuguese title was called "Thomas, My Buddy". *ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album Spectacular! *An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. *An instrumental version of this song was featured as an exclusive to Japanese DVDs and CDs. Gallery Season 3 version File:Thomas'Anthemtitlecard.PNG|US title card File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy87.png File:AScarfforPercy76.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped76.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon96.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon76.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon77.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon78.jpg File:Henry'sForest46.png File:TheTroublewithMud74.png Season 4 version File:ThomasandGordon9.png File:ThomasandGordon39.png File:ThomasandGordon46.png File:Thomas'Train62.png File:Thomas'Train63.png File:Thomas'Train23.png File:DirtyObjects53.png File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DowntheMine65.png File:DowntheMine40.png File:DowntheMine72.png File:ThomasandTrevor51.png File:PercyandHarold43.png File:BetterLatethanNever16.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:ThomasandStepney12.png File:ThomasandStepney63.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter5.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter22.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter77.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter62.png File:PaintPotsandQueens73.png File:PaintPotsandQueens5.png File:PaintPotsandQueens1.png File:SpecialAttraction3.png CGI version File:StopThatBus!2.png File:TheThomasWay53.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut8.png File:Thomas'Shortcut15.png File:Thomas'Shortcut103.png File:TaleoftheBrave19.png File:TaleoftheBrave70.png File:TaleoftheBrave71.png File:TaleoftheBrave86.png File:TaleoftheBrave87.png File:TaleoftheBrave235.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches31.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches32.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches33.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches41.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches12.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (1995, US) Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (February 21, 1995) Full Category:No Joke For James (1998, US) Category:No Joke For James (February 10, 1998) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full